The object of the invention is to develop a process, wherein various directions in style, such as Impressionism and Expressionism, can be interconnected by means of a special technique, and which can then be designated in effect as 3-D structuralism (3-D image). The novelty of this technique accordingly lies in the result (3-D structuralism) of the combining of different techniques into a new unit of way of representing form of expression.